


Younger sisters, Russian and cut-off phone call are a dangerous mix

by dreamy_writer



Series: green locks and combat boots [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eddie Diaz is Bad at Feelings, Family Dinners, Foreign Language, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Relationships, Team as Family, like three lines of Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamy_writer/pseuds/dreamy_writer
Summary: During team dinner, the team discovers few things about Buck's friend. After that, hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Character(s), hinted Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley
Series: green locks and combat boots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Younger sisters, Russian and cut-off phone call are a dangerous mix

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short... something I wrote when I was in the situation mentioned in the story itself. School here really is something else.  
> Enjoy my attempts at translating stuff to English...

It all started during one team dinner, which, of course, included Petra, because no one, even her didn't know how long she'll be able to stay in LA. When asked, her response wasn't one of the simplest.

"When they call me, saying that they need me on that date for that play, I'll have to be there. Otherwise? This semester, I am studying "long-distance", so I should be able to stay here until December, but they could call me back tomorrow, so I don't know." They didn't ask her second time.

In the middle of Petra's retelling of one of her wild Friday night club shenanigans with her friends, her phone went off. When she saw the caller's name, she sighed and got up from the table, phone in hand and answered.  
Few minutes later, she was back, her phone nowhere in sight.

"Who was that?" asked Chimney.

"My sister. Because Halloween is getting closer, and with Halloween also the holidays, I offered her to come here for a few days. We already planned everything, including when and where she would arrive, but now she called me to change our plans. She has to stay in school one more day because someone decided to move the date of their "special-purpose exercises" last-minute. Those, she could miss, but normal school day? She has to be there, so she'll come a day later than she was supposed to. Honestly, I hadn't heard someone swear so much in that amount of time in years." She took a sip from her cup, set it down and picked up her fork again.

"Wait, kids in your country have holidays during Halloween?" Hen asked, confused.

"Yeah, Slovakia is really religious country and the All Saints' day is a religious and state holiday. And there is the habit of school holidays being two days before and two days after this day, so they have five days off altogether."

"Man, five days? I could probably use that," sighed Chim, longingly staring into distance.

"Well, you would only get one as a working person, go back to school if you want them," joked Petra.

"You also mentioned some" special-purpose exercises". What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, I don't know how to translate that, but what I can tell you about it is that it is a left-over of the old school system. It means that instead of studying in classes, they have usually a 12-mile hike in nature. At least, that's what Alex has at her school. But her friend told me that at her old school, the teachers just took them into the woods and let them run around for three hours. A bit different, isn't it?"

"Oh, I don't envy them now," smirked Buck and after a couple of weird glances from his coworkers he threw his hands up: "I mean, would you, in their place, want to go and stumble around in some forest?"

"Good opinion," Petra pointed her fork at him, "you would fit right into Alex's class."

Her statement evoked a round of laughter among the team which only intensified when Buck pouted and told them to stop. He sometimes really acted like a three-year-old, but this time, his pouting was adorable.

A day and a half later, the conversation was already forgotten. Everyone had something else on their minds. And that something was a someone, specifically a curly-haired blonde teenager with a gigantic backpack and a skateboard in hand, looking for one Evan Buckley.

"Are you family? Why are you asking for him?" Bobby was leaning against the door frame and blocking her line of vision.

"It's really important," she sighed, then shouted, "Buck!"

Behind Bobby's back, Buck's head poked from behind the truck and when he saw who Bobby was arguing with, he smiled.

"Let her in, Cap, I know her."

"I told ya," she smirked and accepted Buck's greeting hug.

What followed this sentence was a scene that left everyone's jaws hanging open. They have never ever seen anyone spout so many words, in a language not one of them had heard before. At first, Buck was just looking at the teen, confused, but then, he beamed at her and answered her in the same language.

They talked to each other for a while, then the blonde fished out a phone, showed Buck something on the screen and then handed it to him. He took it, typed something and then gave it back to her.

"Spasibo," she smiled at him, "poka, uvidimsya vecherom!"

"Poka," he shot back and with a brilliant smile his eyes followed her as she threw the skateboard on the ground, jumped on and vanished behind the corner.

"Who was that?" Bobby asked, casually leaning against the wall, while everyone else tried to act like they weren't listening to every word said and Eddie trying hard not to be jealous of the girl and the way she hugged Buck. Sure, she was a lot younger, but still...

"Petra's sister," he mindlessly answered.

"Petra stayed at my place past night because we were watching a show together and she was too lazy to drive back so she slept over. But, when she called Alex to tell her the address of my apartment, the line got cut and Alex didn't know what to do, but she knows where I work so she came here."

" And the-" Bobby gesticulated, trying to come up with the word only to find out he doesn't have any.

"The language? Well, Petra taught me some Russian," he ran a hand through his hair, "and Alex speaks Russian very well and who am I to tell her what language she should use?"

The second he finished the sentence,, the alarm blared out and there wasn't any time for further discussions.

Eddie didn't know what was happening with him. He was rarely disturbed or distracted by something, but today... The sight of Buck, laughing and speaking Russian with ease...

Well, Buck could never know how he loved when guys could speak other languages. Eddie sighed and ran a hand over his face.

Those thoughts were only burying him deeper in the grave he dug for himself the day he started to look at his best friend differently. He could never tell Buck how he feels, he was too scared for that. And Buck would never want someone as him, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I pity all the Russian readers (if there are any) who have to put up with the translator Russian here. I would love to learn it but I have too much on my plate to even start with azbuka :P  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this :D it wasn't meant to be too serious, unlike the first story. Tell me your opinion in the comments or leave a kudo.  
> Love you all <3


End file.
